


habeas corpus

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Genderbending, Implied Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Swearing, fem kylo, implied killing, no body no crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: When Breha's sister Este goes missing, Breha grows closer to Este's best friend, Rey.Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "no body, no crime."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Evermore Flash Fic, Reylo Hidden Gems





	habeas corpus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Evermore Flash Fic Challenge.
> 
> For me, this song is a celebration of women watching out for each other, so I chose to gender-bend Ben to Breha.  
> This is my first genderbent Reylo and my first f/f fic, I hope I did okay!
> 
> I chose to rate this T because sex exists but it not described, and teens know the eff word. But please let me know if you take issue with the rating I can increase it if it bothers people.
> 
> Thank you to MissCoppelia for the beta read!

_He did it_.

When her sister Este went missing there was no doubt in Breha’s mind that it was her sister’s husband who was to blame. The last time the two had met for lunch Este had told Breha that she suspected that her husband was cheating on her. There had been unfamiliar lipstick on his shirt collar, strange charges on their credit card statement, lots of “working late at the office” during the past month - all the classic signs of infidelity.

“It’s _her_ , I just know it. I think I’m gonna call him out,” she’d said, and finished off her glass of wine with a steely look of finality in her eyes.

Breha had expected to hear from her sister over the next few days, but there was only silence. She’d texted her a few times during the week and didn’t receive any replies but that wasn’t too strange - Este owned her own real estate firm, and she was a busy woman. But when Saturday rolled around and she still hadn’t heard anything from her sister, Breha made a direct call to Este’s husband, Armitage. He expressed surprise, but said that they’d had a fight on Thursday night and Este had packed a small bag and taken her car, saying that she was going to stay with her best friend, Rey, until she was ready to come home.

“I assume she’s still at Rey’s,” he said, “but I don’t know for sure, because she isn’t answering her phone.” The nonchalant shrug in his voice set Breha’s hair on end. 

That’s when Breha called Rey.

* * *

Rey had been Este’s best friend since the Solos moved to town. Este had been in the second grade and Breha was already in high school, and although Rey was a constant presence over the years, to Breha - eight years older and awkward on top of that - she was still a relatively unknown entity. By the time Rey reached adulthood Breha - who had left town after graduation and hadn't returned again until almost ten years later - had long since figured out that she preferred women to men, and her crush on the younger woman had hit her like a ton of bricks. Breha dealt with it the way she dealt with everything - by avoiding it completely, and that meant avoiding Rey. So she’d politely decline all invitations from her sister to join them for girls’ nights, and at parties she’d make small talk but would always excuse herself after talking to Rey after only a few minutes. Then she’d stare at her from across the room instead, reveling in her easy laugh and her dimples and her comfortable clothes and her rumpled style that nevertheless made her look incredible.

Basically, Breha was a creep when it came to Rey. But she couldn’t think of anybody else she could talk to about her missing sister. And anyway, maybe she was overreacting. Maybe Armitage wasn’t lying after all. She could count on Rey to talk her down if she was being overly dramatic.

“That motherfucker," Rey seethed. "Este did not come to my place on Thursday, I haven’t fucking seen or talked to her since Tuesday." She paused and took a shuddering breath, then looked up at Breha. "That’s our regular dinner night,” she explained, as though Este hadn’t invited Breha to come along to dinner every Tuesday for a couple of months, and then every once in a while ever since, even though she always said no. Rey took a sip of her wine and stared out the window of the restaurant where she’d asked Breha to meet her when she’d called her machine shop earlier, asking if Rey had seen Este.

“He did something to her, I just know it,” Breha said, tracing her finger through the condensation that gripped her own wine glass. Her stomach twisted, her throat thickened and she knew that tears would come. “He did something and I don’t know… I want to do something but just don’t know…” 

She jumped when Rey’s hand settled over hers, gave her fingers a squeeze.

“Brey, please.” Rey’s voice was tense and her eyes held a surprising intensity. “We’ll report her missing, and we can talk to the police about our concerns about Armitage. Okay?”

Breha agreed, but by the time they arrived at the police department that afternoon, they discovered that Armitage had already been there to report Este missing. The officer on duty, a tall, severe-looking woman with platinum hair and “Captain Phasma” on her nametag, listened to them patiently, then shrugged. 

“We’ll keep your concerns in mind, but you realize there’s no evidence that a crime has been committed. As far as we’re concerned, your sister has run away. Without a car, without a body, without any evidence, there’s not much we can do.”

Breha was frustrated, upset, certain that something terrible had befallen her sister. Rey’s hand on her shoulder made it just a bit easier to bear.

* * *

“I drove by Este’s house this afternoon,” Rey said one week later, in lieu of greeting as she slipped into Breha’s front door, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek on her way past. “Armitage has new tires on his Audi, _and_ there was a moving truck out front. Looks like _she’s_ moving in.”

The hug and kiss only softened the blow a little bit. Rey pulled Breha to the sofa and held her until the tears stopped.

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m awful for throwing that at you. But I’m just so fucking angry.” Rey stroked Breha’s hair and told her how she’d gone straight to the police department and talked to Captain Phasma again, and yet again she’d been told there was nothing they could do without evidence.

“Fuck evidence,” Breha mumbled into a tissue. “Fuck that. Fuck Armitage.”

“Fuck him,” Rey agreed.

Breha sat up. “I’m gonna do something. He needs to pay. Mom's a wreck. My sister…”

“Don’t do anything,” Rey insisted, grabbing Breha’s face and pulling her until they were nose to nose. “Please. I don’t…” she pulled back slightly, just enough that she could glance down at Breha’s lips. “I don’t want to lose you too.” 

It took Breha a moment to realize that Rey was kissing her, and then she didn’t want to stop.

* * *

They spent every evening together over the next few weeks. They cooked together, or ordered delivery, watched movies, and talked about Este - how smart and funny she was, how much life she had in her, and how unfair it was that the police refused to do anything about an obvious crime.

“He’ll get his,” Rey whispered into Breha’s hair late one night, when they were tucked in bed and the only light was the full moon filtering through the thin cotton curtain. “But I don’t want you to do anything, baby."

"I won't," said Breha, for what felt like the hundredth time. "I just wish something would happen to him."

"It will." Rey's breath was soft and warm against the crown of Breha's head. "I promise."

Breha believed her.

* * *

The next Saturday was another day of Breha’s new usual. Rey came over after she was done with work, freshly showered and with a grin on her face. They ordered pizza - from a new place, not their usual, because Rey wanted to try their famous gyro pizza - and Rey insisted on answering the door. They watched a new release on Netflix, and when it was over they made love in Breha’s bed before falling asleep to the soft sound of rainfall.

Breha awoke to Rey putting her clothes back on. She squinted at her phone and groaned.

“Sweetheart, it’s almost one. Where are you going?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Rey said, leaning down to give her a kiss. “I just need to get something from my place. I’ll be back soon. Sleep.”

Breha rolled over and slipped back into slumber. When she awoke the sun was up, and Rey was curled up in her arms, her hair damp and smelling slightly of the trees. When they stepped outside a couple of hours later, Rey’s car gleamed in the sunlight.

“If anybody asks,” Rey whispered to Breha, after blessing her with a goodbye kiss, “I was with you all last night.”

A thrill shivered up Breha’s spine. “Of course.”

* * *

Captain Phasma stopped by Breha’s home office two days later. Armitage’s girlfriend had returned home from a conference, discovered that he was gone, and declared him missing. Apparently the police were suspicious. 

“I was with Rey on Saturday. Or, I guess she was with me. We were here.”

The Captain glanced at her notebook; Breha knew she’d already talked to Rey, and she figured she was checking her notes. “Tell me about your evening.”

“We ordered pizza. From Harveys, not from Genos, because Rey wanted to try their gyro pizza.” _And Rey answered the door,_ Breha didn’t say. _The delivery person can confirm._

She could mention that if she had to, but Captain Phasma didn't ask. She just nodded for her to continue.

“We watched _Winchester_ on Netflix. We went to bed. Woke up in the morning, finally got up around nine, I think.”

The Captain’s eyebrow quirked. “She stayed with you the whole night?” 

“Slept in my bed with me,” Breha answered confidently. She was sure she didn’t imagine the other woman’s impressed smile.

* * *

“What did you tell her?” Rey asked Breha that evening, over a glass of wine.

“I told her you were with me all night, of course. Because you were.” 

Rey smiled at her with fondness. “I’m glad you didn’t do anything.”

Breha answered her with a kiss. 

After dinner, Rey leaned back in her chair. “So do you want to know the scoop?”

“Of course.”

Rey's grin grew wider as she leaned forward. “Word is that _she_ took out a hefty life insurance policy on Armitage as soon as she moved in. She can’t claim it without a body, but apparently the police are certain that _she’s_ responsible for his disappearance.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Her work trip doesn’t check out. Wherever she was, she was not at a conference.”

The women giggled and tapped their glasses.

“To Este!” Breha declared, fully relaxed for the first time in months. "The best sister a woman could ask for.”

“And the best friend," Rey replied.

“To best friends and sisters.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story please leave a kudos or a comment, I love them all!
> 
> I live on Twitter, you can find me there at @flowerofcarrots, come yell at me!


End file.
